


Princess Big Brother

by lil_1337



Category: Shelter - Fandom
Genre: Gen, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-25
Updated: 2012-06-25
Packaged: 2017-11-08 12:54:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/443403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lil_1337/pseuds/lil_1337
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for <a href="http://smallfandomfest.livejournal.com/profile"><img class="i-ljuser-userhead"/></a><a class="i-ljuser-username" href="http://smallfandomfest.livejournal.com/"><b>smallfandomfest</b></a> fest 11</p>
            </blockquote>





	Princess Big Brother

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Gabe, How he found out that Shaun is gay.

The house was quiet when Gabe let himself in. He dropped his backpack onto one of the chairs in the kitchen and rummaged through the refrigerator for a coke before sitting down at the table. Tucked under the vase that was used as a centerpiece he found a sheet of paper folded in half with his name on it in his mother's strong cursive. With a groan he pulled it out and took a drink before opening it. He was twelve and in junior high so why she insisted on leaving him notes little kid was beyond him.

It read pretty much the way he expected. The first line was a reminder that Shaun had an appointment with the orthodontist so they would not be home until late. She went on to say that she would pick up dinner on the way home, but expected to see his finished homework when she got there. Her final comment about eating a healthy snack made him grin as he took another sip of his coke. There were cookies in his near future and the carrot sticks in the fridge would go out the backdoor to feed the seagulls. They liked it when Gabe was allowed to be home by himself almost as much as he did.

Leaving the half empty soda and the note on the table he got up and headed for the stair case. It would be at least two and a half or three hours before his mom and Shaun got home, more than that before his father arrived. It gave Gabe plenty of time all by himself. The grin that spread across his face argued that this was not a good idea.

A few days prior Shaun had snatched one of Gabe's baseball cards and hidden it in retaliation for some imagined slight. When Gabe had complained his father had told Shaun to return it and gone back to watching the game. Shaun had ignored the directive, choosing to taunt Gabe instead. Gabe's second complaint had earned both of them a look and a lecture on working out their differences between themselves. With time on his hands and an empty house he planned to either find his card and take it back or steal something of Shaun's to ransom it with. Gabe, being Gabe, was equally comfortable with either option.

He opened the door to Shaun's room carefully, eyes open for any sign of booby traps. Spotting nothing out of order he stepped in feeling bolder. The room looked like it always did with clothes draped over the chair by the closet and Shaun's academic awards adorning one wall. The others were covered with posters of bands that Shaun and his friends listened to. They thought it made them seem cool while Gabe thought it just made them seem dumb.

The closet seemed like the logical place to start so he opened the door and looked around. Six pairs of shoes were the only thing on the floor and Shaun's clothes hung neatly from the bar. It was the neatest closet that Gabe had ever seen. On the top shelf was a large shoe box that had probably held a pair of boots at one time, a dart board, and a stack of magazines.

The shoe box yielded little of interest. It contained a few amateurish snapshots of Shaun's friends and some guy that Gabe had never seen before. Most likely a friend that had never visited the house. In one corner was an unopened condom and on the bottom was a notebook with the name Michael Washman written in it. It was filled with chemistry notes in an almost unreadable scrawl. Gabe contemplated the condom before returning it, the notebook and the pictures to the shoe box. The whole thing went back on the shelf and Gabe pulled down the stack of magazines thinking the card might be hidden between the pages of one.

The first seven magazines were old copies of Sports Illustrated. Gabe shook each one and then stacked it to the side before going on to the next one. The cover of magazine number eight was adorned by a gorgeous man in nothing but a pair of tiny underwear. He was posing in way that made the muscles of his chest and arms pop.

Thinking this was just another sports magazine, probably one on weight lifting, Gabe shook it hoping to dislodge his card. Instead, when the pages flared out a triple page spread unfolded to reveal the same man from the cover. Only this time he was completely naked. He was posed with one hand resting on his chest and the other lightly cupping his balls. Even flaccid his cock seemed huge to Gabe's eyes.

Unsure what his discovery meant Gabe carefully refolded the pages and set the magazine aside. The final three in the stack turned out to be more of the same and none of them divulged the missing baseball card. Carefully, he restacked the magazines and returned them to their spot on the shelf. Convinced that his brother was even stranger than he had originally thought Gabe closed the closet door and looked around the room again. The night stand drawer held only a bottle of lotion and an almost full box of tissues. Gabe checked the Kleenex box just to be sure, but it held only what it claimed to on the side.

There was nothing under Shaun's pillow, but between the mattress and box springs Gabe hit paydirt. His fingers touched the spine of another magazine and he yanked it out triumphantly, sure that his card must be hidden inside. He shook it without giving the cover even a cursory look. When nothing fell out Gabe tossed it angrily on the bed before flopping down beside it. He rolled his head to the side looking at the cover for almost a minute before realizing what he was seeing.

The man on the front of this one was definitely touching himself and seemed to be enjoying it. Inside there were more pictures of naked men all in various stages of sexual arousal. One page, about half through was dogeared and more than a little wrinkled. It featured a young man with dark hair and bright green eyes who looked like he had just woken up. For a moment Gabe stared then his mind flashed back to the picture of the boy in the shoe box. There was definitely a similarity in coloring and build between the two.

Carefully, Gabe closed the magazine back up and returned it to its place under the mattress so Shaun wouldn't know it had been moved. Feeling as if he had intruded on something that was none of his business Gabe got up from the bed and crossed the room. He shut the door firmly behind himself and made his slow way back to the kitchen, his mind turning over the implications of what he had just seen. The baseball card would turn up sooner or later and it no longer held the place of importance it had in light of this new information about his brother.


End file.
